


Four Days at Sea

by godtiermeme



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, RMS Titanic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtiermeme/pseuds/godtiermeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy (Feliciano) and Germany (Ludwig), both in search of the reportedly fantastic and lucrative life of America, board the infamous Royal Mail Ship <i>Titanic</i>. what everyone in the modern world knows will happen. This is the story of their experience on history's most outlandishly luxurious maritime disaster. Yes, it will contain some romance.</p><p>(<b>This is NOT based off of the James Cameron film.</b> It might have a few references [as well some scattered anachronisms], but it is based off of the factual information I've gathered about the ship and its sinking.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Days at Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm doing this. I'm a ~~bit of~~ huge Titanic nut. Yes, I know I tried with Homestuck. I'm trying again with Hetalia.
> 
> As a bit of background information, both Italian and German passengers aboard the ship totalled to ten. Of the ten, six died on both sides. In Italy and Germany's case, a majority of the passengers happened to be third class (hence the class depicted in the story). Thus, Italians and Germans were only twenty of the over two-thousand on board. This story begins with the ship's 1:30pm launch.

It is the tenth day of the month of April. The year is 1912. The time is about two minutes to one thirty in the afternoon. A mammoth ship, loaded with about twenty-two hundred passengers and all the luxuries money can buy, lies in wait in the port of modern-day Cobh. The sturdy deck is filled with people. Some wave to their loved ones as they depart; others hold their families close to them; and, a select few seem to be spitting over the edge of the ship and timing how long it takes for their saliva to impact the relatively calm waves far below. An air of jovial excitement hangs in the air…

…and, of course, that would make for a terrible story. So, instead of following the lives of some of the more boring people, we’ll just look at this screaming idiot with an oddly erogenous and absurdly curly bit of stray hair sticking out from his moderately neat head of auburn hair. Not only will we observe this peculiar person; but, we will _also_ turn our attentions to you, his blonde-haired friend.

* * *

Your name is _Deutschland_. But, seeing as it’s a bit odd to be named after a country, you go by the name of Ludwig. It is the latter name, however, that is now assaulting your ears. Your friend is, name-wise, much like you. Officially, he’s Veniziano; but, again, he prefers to go by his more natural name, ‘Feliciano’.

“Ludwig! Ludwig!” he calls in a shrill voice. “Ludwiiiig!”

In response, you merely breathe forth a sigh of frustration. “The ship is almost about to leave, Feliciano,” you mumble through your thick German accent. “This is the fifteenth time I’ve told you that in the past five minutes. We’re leaving soon.”

“But…” He begins his statement, only to have the deep bellowing of the ship’s horn interrupt his thoughts.

“There! It’s starting! _Glückwünsche!_ We’re actually moving! Happy now!?” you growl.

“It is?” As he responds, he begins to enthusiastically bounce up and down. “ _Veramente?_ ”

Again, you sigh. “ _Ja_ ,” you almost groan. In attempt to distract yourself from the stereotypical Italian you’ve somehow befriended, you begin to look around. Of all the things you could notice, the first is that you’re surrounded by British and Americans. Everywhere you look, you see them, seeming to naturally cluster into groups of their own nationality.  The noise surrounding you is almost too much to bear. The cranes’ gears grind away to the not-so-pleasant tune of the first and second class passengers chattering contentedly away about two decks above you.

After staring out at the sea for a few more moments, you decide to head off to your room. You check your ticket, grab your friend, and head off to find your accomodations. Upon arriving to your room, an interior four-berth room situated against the boiler uptake casing, both you and Italy are surprised to find that someone is already in your cabin.

The person occupying the cabin you’d been assured was only going to be for you and Italy is an intimidatingly tall man. His already sturdy, large body is wrapped in a tan ankle-length coat. Around his neck is a plain pink scarf, the left end of which is hanging over the edge of the room’s central sink. As he turns, though, the scarf pulls away, opting to drape itself over his shoulder as its owner flashes you an oddly unsettling grin.

“ _Privet!_ ” he cheerfully greets you in a Russian-accented voice. “I was told that this room would be mine! I guess it’s just a happy coincidence that you and your friend should end up in my room, _da_?”

“I suppose so… Feliciano, say hello…” you reply warily, elbowing your friend in the side in an attempt to catch at least an ounce of his often-wandering attention.

“ _C-ciao_ …” he mumbles.

As you fully expected, his response fails to conceal the fact that he’s just as creeped out by the tall Russian before you. Thus, you take it upon yourself to apologise. “Please excuse my friend’s terrible behaviour. Feliciano is a bit… strange, to say the least.”

“That’s okay! If you’d like, we can go look around some, _da?_ I’ve heard that there’s a lot to do on this ship. I was just about to head out to take a look at the squash court just down the hall. You can come if you want.” Having said this, he flashes both you and Feliciano an inexplicably unnerving smile. Then, he turns and wanders off.


End file.
